objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Vice President (our version)
Welcome! :D Of course it's the same old fanfic but different contest (100% different) and the same storyline (it will be, like 25% to 40% different)... You get to choose who your character is (maximum is 4). I'll be in it too! Even my brother as well :3... Each of you will make a free script for the story. You can also make a contest if I can't think 1. If you want to make a script for your character, ASK PERMISSION. Cameo characters (Write your user account) Firey - nadiya2000 Puffball Speaker Box (Thefreesmarter) Firey Speaker Box (Thefreesmarter) Gum Bally - TheEnderRo :D (I chose her for you :D) Free hosts! (Write your user account) Toothpaste - THE BEST FAN OF BFDI(A)!!! Drumstick - Thefreesmarter bfdia Butterfly - Thefreesmarter's brother Ghosty - Ignatius.wong.311 TEH OFFICIAL CONTESTANTS!! Bubble - Thefreesmarter bfdia Bow - Thefreesmarter bfdia Wheely - Thefreesmarter bfdia Ruby - Thefreesmarter bfdia Ice Cube - Thefreesmarter's brother Book - Thefreesmarter's brother Leafy - Thefreesmarter's brother Balloon - TheEnderRo Flower - TheEnderRo Gelatin - Ignatius.wong.311 Fan -ignatius.wong.311 Lightbulb - The best fan of bfdia OJ - Cedricblocks Pencil and Match - Thefreesmarter bfdia (I can take as many as I want :P) Suitcase - Satanchu Teardrop - Gogo67ify Tennis ball - ElementalRaccoon Test Tube - Gogo67ify Woody - ignatius.wong.311 YinYang - Cedricblocks Pin - Joeandbill203 Yellow Face - Satanchu Marshmallow - Thefreesmarter Apple - Brother Tissues - ElementalRaccoon Coiny - Cedricblocks Snowball - Joeandbill203 Box - The best fan bfdia Puffball - Lich22 (WAIT! I'm not yet done with the gallery) Bubble pose.png|Bubble (Thefreesmarter bfdia) Bow Pose.png|Bow (Thefreesmarter bfdia) Wheely pose (2).png|Wheely (Thefreesmarter bfdia) Pencil POSE! (RFVP).png|Pencil (Thefreesmarter bfdia) Match (SuperCDLand).png|Match (Thefreesmarter bfdia) Marshy pose.png|Marshmallow (Thefreesmarter bfdia) Book Pose.png|Book (bro) Icy Pose.png|Ice Cube (Bro) Apple Pose.png.png|Apple (Bro) Leafy Pose.png|Leafy (bro) SuitcasePro.png|Suitcase (Satanchu) Chapter 1a: A fresh start part 1 In Yoyle City at Metal district Wheely: What a beautiful day... Oh! Hi, SB! Snowball: Shut up! I'm not in the mood to talk to a stupid wheel thingy! Wheely: Okay... Now that's just rude... Bubble: Hey, Whoieely! Look at that poster over there... Wheely: Oh cool a post- Awwww!!!! It's a cute puppy!!!! Tissues: *butts in* (Helper: about wheely) Wheely: I'm so sorry!! Well... You know it's sooo adorable Suitcase: Hey, Bubble! What's with the poster? Bubble: It says here... That the president needs a new VP! Book: Wait... Really? Ruby: Wait, what? -Everyone gathers around Bubble- Bubble: It says here... That we're gonna battle for it to be fun... Pin: TO BE FUN?!?! Leafy: OH MY PHOTOSYNTHESIS!!! He's the legend! Puffball: not to butt in or anything but how does he act? Leafy: Well... You know... He's heroic, hot, good-looking, sexy, handsome and did I mention he was hot? Match: Ugh... Twice... But the MAJORITY of the girls here love him... Flower: (Helper: To stop them from talking and participate and ask where the meeting place is) Bubble: Well... We have to meet him at Yoyle beach... Marshmallow: Well, what are we waiting for?! LET'S GO!!! END! Chapter 1b: A fresh start part 2 Balloon: (Complaining because Firey's not here) Leafy: Just search for him... Match: *To Pencil* She's so totally, like, obsessed with him... Pencil: IKR... Bow: OMG! It's Gum Bee! Gum Bally: Hey, Bowy! ~I'll just do this.... Gelatin: Umm... Who are you guys? Toothpaste: I'm Toothpaste... Drumstick: I'm Drumstick :D Butterfly: I'M BUTTERFLY!!!!!!!! Ghosty: Sup... I'm Ghosty... The first president of Goiky! Book: The whole GOIKY?! Ghosty: Yup! So umm... Are you guys going to participate to be the VP? Bubble: Yoies! Oi wanna knoiow what it foieels loike to be a Voice Proisedent! Toothpaste: Okay! Meet us at Peace Land which is 2,763 miles away from here... Book: Are you serious?! Drumstick: Well... These 2 *Toothpaste and Ghosty* are cruel so... You guys can go to my 90 meter long limousine... Ghosty: ... >:( Don't be such a nice person.... Drumstick; Whatever.... At Peaceland Match: I miss this place... Warm breeze, green grass.... Like, sigh.... Drumstick: Let's start the contest! Firey: Yup! Leafy: I-i-i-i-i-i-is that? *faints* Bubble: It's Foirey! Firey: Hey... Sup? Leafy: *wakes up* I just dreamed that I met Firey here in P-p-peacelan- *faints again* Pencil: UGH! WAKE UP! *Slaps Leafy* Leafy: Groan.... Drumstick: Anyway, the first contest is... Well... Toothpaste: Make a pose of Firey! Firey: Which I'm not entirely sure because I have a problem for Bubble, Bow, Wheely, Ruby, Pencil and Match... Bubble: Whoiat?! Bow: Huh? Wheely: ? Ruby: Aw, really? Pencil: OMS (Oh my sharpener!) Match: OM, like, W... (Oh my, like, woodsicles) Firey: You guys can't just make your pose of me the best... Bubble: We'll just moiake 1... CHALLENGE #1: Make a pose of Firey! Winners: Thefreesmarter and bro(sharing), Baguette ;), Pikachu! (Satanchu), The best fan, Joeandbill REWARD: Win Token and Gold Token (Find the info in BFGP) Ignatius.wong.311 - Gelatin and Fan TheEnderRo - Balloon, Flower Cedricblocks - OJ, Yinyang, Coiny Gogo67ify - Teardrop, Test Tube Lich22 - Puffball Chapter 2a: Interviewing time!: Team Formation Toothpaste: Seems most of the people here did the last time's challenge except Gelatin, Fan (Just see at the top) Drumstick: Anyway, It's time for Cake at Stake! Butterfly: Yup! Puffball: Wow! I hope I win the prize! Ghosty: Uhh... This does not have any likes... just dislikes/votes... Toothpaste: We've received a total of 25 votes... Drumstick: With 1 vote each are Yin-Yang, Fan and Flower... Butterfly: Puffball and Coiny... One of you will be eliminated... Puffball: WHAT?! I thought I was a fan-favorite?! D: Coiny: I don't even deserve to be in this show anyway... I hate Firey! (As a matter of fact we are starting to be friends :/) Ghosty: With 16 votes and is eliminated... Is......................................................... COINY! Coiny: WHAT?! D: Toothpaste: Onto the contest! Drumstick: Please, remind your friends to do this or else... They'll be up for elimination!! The RFVP questions... #Who created BFST? #When was RFVP created? #How old is my younger brother (Thefreesmarter's brother) #Who is Satanchu's brother? #What is my hometown (Not Singapore... I'm serious...) #Who are my favorite characters? #Best BFDI couple? #Best Inanimate Insanity couple? #How old am I? #What is the Official RFVP elimination table from Chapter 1-23? #Who are my BIFs? (Best Internet Friends) #Who do I feel like slapping on the internet? xD (Hint: Baguette) #Who's my favorite pokemon #What's my favorite number? (Hint: Bubble's rank in BFDI) #Bns question (No wrong answers): Who should be the Vice President? WINNERS! - Satanchu and Best fan Satanchu's team name- ? Best fan's team name- B.E.S.T. team (Best Ever Seen in the Terre (Terre is Earth in french) ) Chapter 2b: Teams... Drumstick: Hey umm.. Suitcase and Yellow Face... Suitcase: Yes? Yellow Face: YES??!?!?! Drumstick: One of you has to be the team leader while the other one's the assistant... Same thing goes for Lightbulb and Box... Category:Object Conflict Camp Category:Object Conflict Category:Sonicblater203's Game Category:Battle for Maritime Temple Category:Battle For Mars Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:Battle for Gold Palace Category:The Battle In Space Category:Battle For Cake Kingdom Category:BFDI Category:Camps that inspired by BFCK Category:Cancelled